A Touch of Fire and a Drop of Rain
by lestubbs23
Summary: Nobody knows why she was brought to a dark alley way and captured or why she skipped six grades. But one thing is for sure life hates her and is determined that she never get a break. She feels that in a world where no one thinks she can be normal and failure is inevitable finding the place where she gets to be her is the only thing she really needs is to find her self spot.


**Hey everyone,**

 **This is my first fanfic so please read you don't have to review but I would appreciate it. thanks, bye.**

"Explain one more time how you got into college," Sarah my rommate demanded.

"I told you I skipped every other grade and began kindergarten at four years old"

she paused and looked out the window "you do realize how hard that is to believe," she turned around to look me in the eye "though I s'pose they wouldn't have invited you to lister university." Hello my name is Frances Arizona seabin but every one calls me Arizona well except teachers but that's beside the point. I am 12 and I graduated high school last year. Tomorrow I begin college and I'll probably look like a crazy because like I said I'm 12 and the typical college age is 18-29 sooooooo... yeah huge difference. Of course they probably will look at Sarah like she's a little crazy (she's 16)as well but not to the extent that they will look at me like.

My alarm clock blasted on with Centries by Fall Out Boy. " Okay okay" I whispered to the alarm clock as I shut it off. Sarah groaned and turned over she didn't have class till 10:00 but my first class began at 9:00 so I hopped out of bed and sientily walked over to the bathroom and took a quick showerand got dressed. By the time I was done it was 8:00, the time Sarah had told me to wake her up. "Hey wake up" I told Sarah and shook her.

"Arizona! Go away" she grumbled.

"What it's 8:00."

"am I s'pose to care."

"Yes, first day of college."

"Oh."

She slowly got out of bed and stiffly walked to the bathroom to shower. I brushed my hair and put it in a pony tail on top of my head. I took a sticky note and wrote on it: out to Starbucks and then class, bye.

I put on my tennis shoes and back pack and walked out the door.

I got my bike out of the bicycle rack and rode to Starbucks

"What would you like ma'am," the woman at Starbucks asked, annoyed.

"The Hot chocolate and a cinnamon muffin please."

"Yes, Cash or credit?"

"cash"

"it'll be 17.93." I payed and waited for the food that I'd ordered.

I looked around the room at and noticed two grinning people who looked like crazyies. "he'll pay us big for that one" the man on the right said pointing to me. "What the h-e-double hockey sticks." I whispered, I ain't no slave why, why would someone pay for me?

"Ma'am" the woman at the front serving window called and I turned around

"thank you," I told her, and went to find a table to sit at. I finished off my muffin and hot chocolate. I grabbed my back pack off the table as well as my wrapper and cup and went to go toss my cup and wrapper.

Once I was done with that I rode to campus and walked to biology, my first class. As I had expected, while I was walking down the halls, most of the college students looked at me like I was crazy, the rest looked at me with pity as if I had a mental disorder. When I walked into the class room the silence turned into whispers and all eyes averted to me. "How old do you bet she is?" I heard one girl whisper. I made my way to an open desk, and five minutes later the lecture began.

The day passed quickly and soon I was riding my bike back to the dorms. When I got to the dorm room Sarah was already there. "Hey Arizona,how was class?" She asked

"good although every one looked at me like I had a mental disease for being in college." I replied.

"Bet that was fun" she said sarcastically

"yep"

"nice"

"what about you?"

"Boring."

"Yeah that would make sense"

Just then we hear a knock on the door. Sarah and I quietly made our way to the door. "Hello?" Sarah half asked.

I gasped, they were the men from Starbucks. Suddenly suspicious I asked "who are you and why are you here?" The man smiled and replied "well young lady we were just about to explain" he had a thick Irish accent that only made me more suspicious of the two men at our door.

"This is a private matter that yes I would love to discuss with you lovely ladies (cue blushing from Sarah) however this is a private matter that we need to talk about some where... more private."

"Yeah" I laughed nervously "uh no thanks." Sarah glared at me determined not to upset the man that had called her beautiful. "On second yes why not" Sarah said and glared at me again.

"Lovely, will you ladies follow me please." He smiled and flashed an almost unnoticeable evil grin at his buddie.


End file.
